Helpless
by lil noir neko
Summary: sequel to sleepless. Not all stories have a happy ending and sometimes happy endings are just illusions, something transparent and empty. The rest of the summary in chapter 1
1. Why

**Helpless**

**Well, here is the sequel to sleepless. Not all stories have a happy ending and sometimes happy endings are just illusions, something transparent and empty. Events of the past can change a person but can blank pages be filled with something short of a miracle? **

**Authors note: **I want to thank all those that previously review Sleepless. You've no idea how you helped me to want to keep up with this story, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I will say this as a warning, Jaden Yuki (Huggles Plushie tightly while Jaden cringes in the corner) is not himself in this story.

Jaden: Not fair!

Me: Oh well...enjoy!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Why**

The chilly air of fall came slowly as the season carefully removed the bright green from the leaves. October was already five days in and the buzz about the schools Halloween dance was already flying around. Students, even some teachers, were planning their costumes so that they were the best ones at the party. The only thing that seemed to be more time consuming then the dance and costume planning was dueling, but considering that was a school specifically targeting and training dueling skills it wasn't too surprising.

The old red dorm these days appeared to be a mix of all dorm types. Most of the dorms were empty, due to most people getting their costumes planned and scouting out what everyone was being. The exceptions to this were Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry. That was surprising considering Jaden and Chazz spent maybe five minutes in the same room with each other these days. Today was a rare occurrence since they all had to work on a group project together. Alexis **insisted** that they be in the same room and work together or the consequences would be, in her words, _very damaging. _

Both boys took it in a very different way she did but she would never tell them that. She glanced at them, hoping the task she set them both was getting done. She had a vain hope that they would at least talk to each other but neither had shown signs that one was going to give in. Oddly enough, every task assigned seemed to be better than the task she and Syrus were working on. They had already completed three steps out of the eight that had to be done and that was saying a lot. This project weighed very heavily on their mark for this term.

"We're done." Jaden gave her the folder for the fourth step. She wasn't surprised when she took it from him. Looking it over she was really impressed and knew that for sure this project would gain them an A. They had agreed as a group that both pairs would have four tasks to do each. "I'm going to my room." Jaden left the room quickly, pain in his eyes. Whenever those two even saw each other they would go in opposite directions even if they were late for whatever they had to do. Not one of their friends inquired about the other when around them.

"Whatever. Run away, like always." Chazz mumbled something under his breath; something that Jaden must of caught because he turned away and slammed the door to his room. Chazz smirked but if fell to a frown and he retreated to his own room. Syrus looked back down at his work and stopped talking to Alexis.

"What happened between them? At least they used to be civil to each other." Alexis glared at her mistake.

"I don't know. Once I asked Jaden about it, a little while after he was really sick," Syrus shuddered at the memory, "And he just stopped talking and looked at me. I haven't asked again."

"Why?"

"The look in his eyes told me to stay away from the subject then he just went back to his old hyper self." Syrus looked upstairs to the room Jaden was in. "I keep telling myself that he's his same old self but I know it's not true. You know, you just hope if you tell yourself something enough you believe it."

"I'm sure our Jaden is in there somewhere, it's just a little burried right now." Alexis cast one more worried glance at his bedroom door before returning to her work.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------0

Morning was always rough in the mixed dorm but by now they had a routine. Alexis would go first, then Syrus, then Hassleberry, Jaden and Chazz. Now though the mornings seemed a bit screwed up. Jaden was always up extra early taking a shower and was out the door by the time Chazz went to take his. He would be gone before Chazz had breakfast and would show up for class ten minutes early and took a seat by Aster. Said teen didn't really mind and the two seemed to becoming friendlier with each other.

By the time the rest got there no seats were available by Jaden or Aster. Girls had crowded around them and would continuously pass notes to the silver haired teen. Any notes Jaden received were reward with a smile but a gentle shake of his head that he wasn't really interested. The girls didn't seem to mind and would still pass notes to him on occasion. Most girls preferred to stare and dream about what could be.

This particular day the girls edged away from Aster and Jaden. It wasn't because of them but more the fault of one Chazz Princeton who seemed to be irritating Jaden more these days. He didn't know why he was doing it, maybe to see that look of hurt cross his face so he could feel the guilt or maybe it was because, for once, he could tell what Jaden Yuki was feeling. He knew one thing though; he didn't like the fact that Jaden was hanging out with Aster.

0-------------------------------------------------------0

Class was over and the first two to leave were Jaden and Aster, but not before telling everyone they would meet later and discuss plans for the Halloween dance. Atticus was busy planning costumes for everyone, despite their unwillingness to let him make the costumes at first. Halloween was certainly going to be interesting and, sad to say, dates were required. Crowler had even managed to scrounge up a date though most assumed he was bringing a sister or a aunt. The GX crew didn't believe that but did nothing to stop the rumor. Crowler seemed to be fed up with the rumor as well and this caused the teacher to be a little crueler in homework than usual.

_"Why?" The rain was falling heavily weighing the two down. _

_"It's not worth it." He looked away causing the other to feel confused. He started to walk away and leave him behind. _

_"Why? Why are you saying that?" The figure didn't stop walking till they were a good twenty steps away from the other. It wasn't till then that he turned around. His eyes were cold; empty. _

_"Look it's-"_

_"Is it me? Don't do this, not after we've-"_

"Jaden!" The brown-eyed teen looked at Aster, "I asked if you were going to the dance with anyone? Has anyone asked, dates are getting pretty narrow."

"I thought you weren't interested in the dance," his voice a hint of slight annoyance. Aster glared at him; Jaden looked away. "No. I don't want to go." He took his red jacket off the back of the chair and started to walk away. "Just to pass on a message from Atticus, the costumes are supposed to be killer." Jaden walked out the door into the pouring rain; eventually he broke into a run. He had made it pretty far by the time he fell to the ground. The puddle he landed in added mud to his soaked appearance. He heard footsteps and broke into a run again, hiding behind a building.

The footsteps faded away and Jaden feel to the ground, unshed tears clouding his vision. He covered his ears; he didn't want to hear those words, not again. _Damn it! When did I become so weak? Why did-No! I don't want to hear it. NO! _

_"Why?"_

"Stop!"

_"Look it's-" _

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jaden punched the soaked earth as angry tears fell down his face.

"Jaden?" The teen looked up and watched as concern grew on Alexis face. "Jaden are you okay? I heard someone shouting and I came to see; Jaden what's wrong?" Jaden stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Nothing, I just fell."

"You never used to lie so why start now." He turned toward her quickly, a new look growing on his face.

"I'm not lying," Jaden smiled and walked toward her, "I just stumbled and really hurt. I need some time to myself tell the others I'm sorry, I wont be meeting them later." Jaden walked off leaving Alexis there and unsure what to say.

"Why are you lying? Why are you trying to hide your pain?" She pulled her arms close to her body and decided to go in and get dry. She only hoped he would be back soon, the storm was supposed to be picking up. She looked down on the ground and sighed at the small pattern of crimson. "Why are you torturing yourself?"

0-----------------------------------------------------0

Alexis dried her hair with the towel as she watched her brother running around, frantic that some of them were late. She didn't have the heart to tell him Jaden wasn't going to come. She knew it had to be done but she didn't want to damper the mood was in. She started noticing a couple weeks after Jaden had gotten out of the infirmary. He had changed, like part of his light that brought people to him was gone. The light in that made people cheerful seemed to be disappearing quickly these days and she wasn't sure why. No one asked Chazz or Jaden about the other so the problem wasn't being solved.

"Were here." Chazz threw down a folder, another part of their project.

"Where's Jaden?" Chazz grunted and threw himself unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Who cares."

"Chazz!" Atticus screeched, "Jaden is a huge part of this group meeting. How dare you! Syrus does have a point though, where is he?"

"He's...he's not coming. He said he wanted to be by himself for a bit. He'll probably see us tomorrow." Alexis looked at her brother, "Now what is this meeting about?" Atticus didn't appear to be listening.

"Hey! Where is Aster?" The door burst open and Aster had to push the door shut. "You look winded."

"Shut...up..." Aster fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. "Jaden...where is...Jaden?" Aster was still trying to catch his breath. "Where..." he looked around the room, "He's not here?" He looked around again and charged toward Chazz. None of them saw it coming. Aster picked Chazz up by the collar of his neck and started to shake him. "It's your fault he's out there!" He dropped Chazz and ran right back out the door, going to look for the teen. Aster seemed a bit out of sorts and everyone noticed it. None of them bothered to close the door as they turned to Chazz.

"What does he mean this is your fault?" Alexis gave Chazz a look. He looked away, ashamed.

"I didn't know...I didn't know he'd turn out like this...I didn't know things would turn out this way." He buried his face in his hands, "He's right. It's all my fault. All my damn fault!"

TBC...

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to Sleepless. I finished this chapter at 3 am in the morning so I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 is currently in the works so I do ask for paitence as sequels are very hard to write. Arigatou**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Memories

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update helpless. The summary might change a bit as well as the title. I had a major case of writers block on this story. The story has taken a slight change in the way it flows and as I've stated before, I hope, the characters may seem a little OOC at the moment. Again, there is a reason for this and I will be slowly putting them back in character as they go. Well mainly Jaden because he is the one that has most changed in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Memories**

**

* * *

**

Brown eyes gazed out at the starless sky searching for answers. He didn't notice the things around him he didn't care really. Winged Kuriboh nudged Jaden gently, mewling softly in understanding.

"Hey pal. I'm not in the mood to play." The kuriboh mewled again and nudged him at the side of his head. "Thanks for trying but...I don't think I'm going to be cheering up anytime soon." The small shelter provided a decent cover from the rain. Strong winds blew the trees in every direction and leaves were being blown violently in the wind.

The dark clouds showed signs of lasting throughout the night. Jaden sighed and pet the fluffy duel monster in hopes of trying to cheer up. He let his eyes wander around the grounds looking for anyone stupid enough to stay out in this weather. He appeared to be the only one out in this storm. It wasn't for a stupid reason he told himself but right now it was starting to look more and more like a foolish idea.

The rain falling became lighter and he saw this as his chance to make it back to the dorm. Standing up he started his run to the dorm in hopes of making before the rain fell heavier. He was almost back at the dorm when a rather sharp rock hit his arm. He winced but didn't stop his run up the steps. He was close to the door and was about to run in but he bumped into Aster. Both teens fell to the floor painfully before looking at each other. Aster stood up first and helped Jaden to stand. Both of them were soaked and wanted to get inside.

Aster entered last and pushed the door shut. Alexis came over with two towels. Jaden took one and started to dry his hair as he walked up the stairs to his room. The door closed and the teen didn't come out after. Aster dried his hair and sat on one of the couches.

Jaden found himself in his bedroom after entering the medium sized living room. He neither wanted to talk or see anyone at the moment and, as he looked in the mirror, his mood showed. Over the last couple of weeks his smile had faded and the happy spark in eyes was fading. Dark circles of sleepless nights were hidden surprisingly well. He looked at his desk and pulled out a small object. When Chazz had first kissed him he felt like the world had faded into a pure bliss. He held the small necklace, a small but decorative dragon with hints of emerald and metallic black scales.

He sighed and slid the necklace carefully back into black velvet box. He curled up in his bed and tried to forgot the person who meant as much as the world to him. No matter how hard he tried he could forget the pain that had been caused. He wondered if was his personality that pushed the other teen away, his heart tearing in two. Jaden turned so that he lay on his stomach. He muffled a soft sob into his pillow, angry because he promised himself that he would not cry for him; not anymore.

The tears stopped but the ache in his heart didn't fade. With all the tears that were suppressed came a deeper wound, a deeper hole that there was no cure for. The letter on desk lay open for anyone to read at the moment. He considered taking the offer in the letter but felt guilt take over push back any reasonable thought. He used a few colourful words and threw something at the wall. He wasn't sure what it was and didn't care.

His deck lay helplessly near his hand. He caressed the smooth metallic red box with his name engraved on it. A Christmas present last year from Chazz and the gang. He smiled at the memory of that Christmas present and the party after he received it. It was a fond memory and made him feel warm inside, like his heart hadn't been wounded. It only lasted a moment before reality set in and captured him again.

He sat up and took the letter in hand. He read it over a few more times and began to write a letter in return. Within a few moments the letter had reached two pages and was finally complete. He set the letter into a prepared envelope and sealed it shut. He left the letter on the dresser and hid the response in his dresser. He would take it to Chancellor Shepard when the weather cleared.

The knock on his door went unheard as he crawled into bed and fell asleep. He had a lot to prepare after the letter had been delivered. He hoped morning would come quickly.

Aster was forced to stay the night in the dorm. He slept on the couch not wanting to move too much so when morning came he woke up with a terrible ache in his back. He noticed Jaden coming out of the shower dressed in something that he didn't normally wear. He had to admit that he looked good. The red shirt and black coat suited the teen and showed off all the muscle on the teen. His hair was covered in a towel and he had on a pair of baggy black pants. Aster shook his head to stop staring and prepared to leave the dorm.

Aster noted with slight irritation that his clothes were sticky and felt terrible to wear. Jaden looked down and tossed down a set of clothes and a towel. Aster smiled at him in thanks and made his way to the shower to clean up.

Jaden wrote a note and attached it to the black box. The box went back into hiding and the letter of response came out. He held the letter tightly in his hand and slipped his shoes on. Quietly he left the dorm and headed toward the main office. Jaden moved quickly and entered the office after knocking. Chancellor Shepard welcomed Jaden and offered him a seat.

"What brings you here?" Jaden smiled and gave the chancellor the letter.

"So you've agreed to go."

"Yes."

"Any particular reason why you decided to take this step Jaden?"

"No. I just…look this is something I just need to do."

"Of course, will you be ready by tomorrow?" Jaden gave a sharp nod and left the office. Chancellor Shepard cast a worried glance as Jaden left but said nothing to stop the teen. He looked at the two-page letter sealed in the envelope and left.

Two days later Jaden left with his clothes and personal possessions in hand. A helicopter was waiting for him at the helicopter pad. He looked back at the dorms before walking toward the docks. He smiled, the small black box and note attached had finally found it's home. The helicopter pad came into sight and so did the copter taking him away. Chancellor Shepard was waiting to see him off.

"Don't tell them I left. Let them figure it out, please." Jaden gave the bags to the pilot who put them away safely. He looked at the man sitting in the copter and looked back at the island one more time before closing his eyes and entering the copter.

"Lets go." The helicopter flew into the air and left the island with both good and bad memories behind.

Chazz woke up and felt around for the alarm clock. Instead he felt a small box come into his reach. He picked it up and looked at the note.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt this was the right time to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, third chapter coming as soon as I can finish it. **


	3. Gone

**

* * *

****As I am no good at writing duels, I'm a terrible duelist to be honest and haven't played the card game in a long time, I will not write the duels out. I'm sorry about that. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Gone**

Chazz ran toward the office of Chancellor Shepard but found it was locked. The office was usually open at this time of the morning, which was strange. Dr. Crowler came toward the office with a key of his own and glared at Chazz.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Shepard. Now." Dr. Crowler looked at Chazz like he had grown a second head and noticed a small black box in the teen's hand. He didn't bother to ask what was in it and shrugged his shoulders.

"If the office is locked than he's not here. Come back later." Dr. Crowler did not want to deal with this early in the morning. Chazz glared at Crowler but refused to leave.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syrus went to wake up Jaden, glad for once that he had to wake him up. It was a sign that Jaden was returning back to his old self. He opened the door expecting to find a snoring Jaden mumbling about food and dueling but he didn't. Shock registered on his face to find the room empty of personal belongings. He searched through the drawers and bathroom but found nothing. The room was empty.

"Jay…" Syrus double-checked making as much noise as possible even if he didn't mean to. The noise woke most people in the dorm but only a few came to check. Tyranno Hassleberry and Alexis Rhodes came to yell at the person making so much noise. When the stepped into the room they found Syrus sitting on the bed looking depressed.

"What's wrong Sy and what's with all the noise?"

"Jaden…he's gone." Just like Syrus earlier they were shocked. They searched through the drawers and bathroom but there was nothing there. There was nothing to there to suggest he had even gone to school in the first place. Jaden had gone and this time they knew it would take much more to bring him back.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz was now pacing in front of Chancellor Shepard. He had yet to say anything and clutched the unopened black box tightly. Where had he gone? Why did he leave? What was he going to do now that he wasn't at the school? Had Jaden left with his own free will? All these questions and more ran through his head as he paced in the office.

"Dr. Crowler said you wished to speak with me?" Chazz glared but continued pacing. "It's about Jaden, isn't it?" Chazz stopped pacing and looked at Chancellor Crowler. "It is. He's not on the island anymore."

"I know that!"  
"He finally speaks."

"Where is he?" Chancellor Shepard frowned and shook his head.

"I can't tell you. He made me promise not to." Chazz walked up to the desk and slammed his palms on the desk. "Listen he-"

"Made you promise. I know! I need to know where he is. I have to talk to him." Chazz started pacing again. "Stupid slacker, leaving without telling us. What does he think he's doing?"

"He's running from something." Chazz looked at the door and saw Atticus standing there, "Just like you are."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Chazz walked toward the door, "If you don't tell me where he is I'll find him myself." The door slammed shut and a few students could be heard squealing as Chazz walked past them.

"What is Jaden running from?" Aster sat down and looked at the balding man in front of him.

"Something that's impossible to run from."

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden sat in the limo watching the streetlights pass by. He tried to forget the past 48 hours as he packed away all possessions and clothes. He smiled when he spotted one of the many duel domes in the city. The man next to him could tell that the smile wasn't completely real but didn't say anything.

"So, how do you like the city?" Jaden turned and smiled.

"It's cool but I've been here before. I would like to explore some more but I have no idea what you have planned for me?"

"You're a professional duelist my boy, there is a lot planned for you. Starting with a opening duel tonight." Jaden smiled sincerely for once in a long time. "You're set to duel in two hours. I hope your ready for this."

"I am." A fire was in his eyes and concentrated on winning the duel. "After all you are sponsoring me."

"Yes of course Jaden-boy." Pegasus put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "First we have to stop and let you get changed into some clean clothes." Jaden nodded and let the man take them somewhere so he could change.

Two hours later, after a big dinner and new change of clothes, the duel had started. Jaden had 500 life points left and his opponent had 100 life points till he was defeated. Jaden was having a blast in the duel and as such wasn't thinking about old memories. It was Jaden's turn and he currently had Sparkman on the field with two face down traps. The man had had a blank field open for attack.

"Sparkman finish this duel." Sparkman nodded and smiled, happy to see his master smiling a real smile and finished the duel.

"The winner is Jaden Yuki! He certainly has made his mark and we are excited to see him in up coming duels." Jaden smiled and waved to the crowd before leaving the arena and heading to a dressing room. The duel had been tough but it had been fun and he had made a new friend, mind you a much older one, out of this duel.

"Congratulations Jaden-boy. You're apartment has been taken care of, would you like to go there now?" Jaden looked over his shoulder at Maximillion Pegasus and nodded.

"Sure. I'm tired and a little hungry." Jaden stood up and used the towel to wipe sweat off his forehead. "What happens next?"

"You go home and sleep."

_Home? _Home had always been Duel Academy for Jaden but it wasn't anymore. With a nod Pegasus left the room so Jaden could change. The teen pulled on a black tank top with thick straps and a dark red coat before stuffing his clothes into a second duffle bag. He followed the white haired man to the back doors where reporters were gathered. He heard many questions but could only make out a few.

"How does the first duel of pros feel?"

"Great. It's an amazing feeling." Jaden smiled and waved at the crowd. Girls were waving signs and had pictures of him. _How did they get those?_

"Mr. Yuki why did you leave Duel Academy?" Jaden looked at the reporter and smiled.

"S-E-C-R-E-T." Jaden continued to smiled and turned to another reporter.

"What are your plans for the future?" Jaden looked at the reporter.

"You never know what the future holds." Jaden got into the limo and it drove off, away from the crowd. Jaden fell into the seat and closed his eyes. It seemed he was more tired then previously thought.

They were at the apartment in a few minutes. Jaden didn't look at where he would be living he just went to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chancellor Shepard just received the news of Jaden's first win in the pro league. The head of Duel Academy was proud but the worry didn't lesson when it came to the teen. It wasn't like Jaden rushed into pro league but the decision was still hasty no matter how much thought had been put behind it. Shepard watched the video of the duel once again and smiled; glad to see the same fire in Jaden's eyes was still there during a duel. Jaden had also been well mannered with the press and proved to be very polite.

He also learned that once Jaden had gone into the new apartment he went straight to bed, too tired to do much else. Shepard also knew that Jaden's friends were worried about him but kept his promise and didn't tell them where he was or what he was doing. He sighed, the stress from this situation growing with every minute that passed. He put the video away just as Jaden's group of friends walked in.

"Sir…we know you can't tell us where Jaden is but could you give us clues?"

"I'm afraid I can't." The group walked out of the office but refused to give up. At some point they would figure out where their friend was on their own or wear down Chancellor Shepard. One way or another they would get Jaden back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss him." Syrus pushed back further against the couch. "I wonder where he is? What is he doing? Is he happy?"

"Leave it alone. He'll come back when he's ready." Chazz sat down and glared at the wall. Obviously he didn't believe his words.

"He packed his bags. He doesn't want to come back. His room is bare, empty and lifeless."

"That's not what the bugs think." Chazz sneered the small teens direction before ignoring everyone again.

"Whatever. Look, we got to find him. If we don't bring him back we're doomed." Tyranno looked out the window, "What if some weird evil dude comes to take over again? Jaden always stops them in the end."

"I'll stop the weird evil dude then. We don't need the slacker."

"You need him more than any of us Chazz. He's your rival and you'll never be satisfied until you beat him. You can't do that if you don't know where he is, can you?" Chazz glared at Alexis but didn't say a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden woke up to the sound of calming music filling the apartment. His first coherent thought was food so he made his way to the kitchen stumbling over a stool before he made it to the fridge. Jaden settled with cereal for breakfast, it was quick and easy to eat. The food was gone in the blink of an eye and Jaden found he was full. _Strange. I'm usually full after a few bowels of cereal. _He sighed and ran a hand through his bed head.

He got up and looked around the apartment. It was big but not too big and had a homey feeling to it but no matter how homey it was made to be it would never be home to the teen. Jaden was feeling numb inside not that it wasn't welcome. At least it beat feeling angry and upset at the same time. The brunettes gaze focused on the street below, curious as to what was in the city. Still, something kept him from going outside.

He didn't want the memories of the last two weeks but they kept coming. He could still feel those lips against his. He could feel the warmth and love in that kiss and tried to remind himself that he must have imagined those feelings. Those emotions weren't real; they weren't there at all. He lied to himself, a lie was so much easier to live with but reality always came back and made the hurt so much worse. It was like the time when his dreams of Chazz had been heaven and no matter how bad they got Chazz was still there.

There was a knock on the door snapping the teen out of his thoughts. He answered the door, surprised to see Pegasus standing there. Chumley was standing behind Pegasus, a smile on his face.

"Chumley, what are you doing here?"

"Remember, I work at Industrial Illusions." Jaden nodded just now realizing he was only dressed in boxers. He ran to the bedroom quickly to find a pair of clothes to change into. Quietly he looked through his clothes, his only two outfits that weren't school uniforms were dirty and needed to be washed. With a sigh he put on the uniform and walked out of his room. _His_ _room, _that was a concept that he wouldn't get used to anytime soon.

"What's wrong Jaden-boy?" Jaden looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I do need to get some new clothes though. I can't go around wearing this everyday." Jaden smiled trying hard to keep it in place. He wanted to feel numb again just so that he wouldn't have to feel the emotions that came with wearing something so full of memories.

"Then lets go. Your opening duel earned you more than enough to buy some clothes." Jaden smiled but couldn't feel the happiness that should come with one.

"Sure." Silence: that was what his voice sounded like to him. Empty smiles came everyday and there were more to come. Empty smiles that held nothing in them would keep appearing.

The shopping had been fun but not enough for a really good distraction. With sixteen bags of clothes loaded into the medium size car the three of them started toward a small cafe shop. Jaden wasn't hungry but wouldn't tell them that. He ate the dessert slowly, enjoying the taste. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone but, again, wouldn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let loose another empty smile as he finished the cake.

"It's getting late. I should get back _home_ and get some sleep."

"Of course. Here, it's your schedule for this week." Jaden looked at the folder, opening it. There was a lot to do and he would have to get up early the next day. There was a press conference scheduled for the afternoon and yet another duel in the morning. He put the folder down and stood up, ready to go to the apartment.

"There will be a car picking you up at 8 am, the duel doesn't start till 9:30 but there is an interview scheduled at 8:30. That leaves you with fifteen minutes to get ready." Pegasus and Chumley started the walk towards the car, Jaden followed slowly. He was glad that he would be kept so busy, that way he didn't have to remember.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There is more to come soon. Thanks to those who reviewed as well. **


	4. Weakness

**Chapter 4 - Weakness**

Chazz glared at his homework. Not a single math problem had been answered and he knew who was to blame. He couldn't concentrate, he was used to having a loud commotion filling the dorm but it had been quiet ever since _he _left. Chazz ignored the little voice in his head telling him to open the black box. He tried to convince himself that _he _abandoned them. Still, that little black box lay un-opened on the desk, mocking him. He knew that an object couldn't mock someone but the object was mocking him nonetheless.

Chazz didn't need the slacker around. He was better off without him around, he got things done at least. If that was true though, then why wasn't the math homework, usually easy work for Chazz, not finished yet. The box was constantly on his mind, wanting to be opened. Chazz picked the box up and held it in his palm. Chazz looked at the box, his gaze on it so intense it might open with just a look.

Frustrated Chazz let out a growl and threw the box across the room. It opened when it impacted the wall. The soft sound of metal hitting the ground followed as something hit the ground. Chazz sifted his gaze to the floor where he saw a small metal dragon glittering on the ground. He picked the item up and looked at it. The dragon was beautiful and must have carefully picked out. He wondered who was meant to have the small dragon was for and held it up to the light.

The dragon twirled in the light, the metallic green and black shone. The eyes of the dragon, crimson red, glared at him. Chazz was so focused on the object in hand that he didn't notice Aster walk in. He stiffened when he felt Aster leaning over him, also captivated by the dragon hanging on the silver chain.

"Who gave it to you?" Aster pulled back and sat down on the bed.

"How should I know?" Chazz put the necklace back in the box and glared at the pro duelist. "Why are you in my room anyway?"

"Just thought you should know first. I might know where Jaden is." Chazz turned around in his chair.

"Like I care. This place is so much easier to live in now that he's gone." Chazz looked at the still open box. The beautiful dragon was glaring at him with deep red eyes and Chazz couldn't shake the feeling that the dragon was looking through him. He turned away from the dragon to look at Aster, at least he couldn't see through Chazz.

"I think you should." Aster had a smug grin on his face, "After all, you did kiss him." Chazz stood up, knocking the chair to the floor.

"How did you know?" Chazz glared at Aster once again.

"I saw you kiss him, that's all you need to know." Aster looked at the dragon, "And I'm pretty sure I know who that came from and who it's for."

"Whatever." Chazz tossed him the dragon and started his homework. "Just take it with you. I don't want it."

"No thanks." Aster walked out of the room leaving Chazz alone. The dragon's red eyes appeared sad.

"What is with you? First you're angry and then you're sad. Make you your mind." Chazz glared at the dragon before stuffing it into the box again and shutting it. "Stupid dragon…" _I must me going crazy. I'm talking to a metal dragon._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was looking out his apartment window, his t-shirt and boxers the only clothing on him. It was nice sitting like this, being able to relax. It had been a tiring day; the interview had ended up turning into media frenzy after the duel. His voice had almost died from all the talking he had done. Jaden picked up a magazine and saw his picture on the cover. He was smiling but to him the smile was fake and empty. He opened the magazine to the article pertaining to him and read.

They didn't say much because they didn't have much to go on. Jaden stretched out on the couch and read the article.

'_The newest addition to pro duelists arrived yesterday. In his first duel he blew away the crowd. Jaden Yuki is predicted to go far in this upcoming tournament in which he is entered, we hope. With many of the pros reputations on the line it is wondered if Jaden will be a threat. An interview with his first pro competitor was rewarding. _

_"He's a good kid, and despite the loss at his hands, I have found a new spark in myself and a new love for dueling." _

_There is a lot expected from this upcoming duelist and the fan base has already reached a new height.'_

Jaden sighed and put the article down. Already the articles were starting but this one wasn't so bad. When the interview he had went public he would worry. The woman who had interviewed him had been kind and didn't seem to be mean in any way. She was all smiles and had bright clear eyes. One question had bothered him but he just refused to comment on it.

_"I only have one more question." Jaden gave his consent and let her go on. "Is there anyone you're involved with?" _

_"No." Jaden felt guilty for saying that but it was the truth. It had been the truth when Chazz had said those words. "I'm not looking to get involved with anyone at the moment either." _

_"I see. Well, thanks for the interview." The woman, Alicia Ayami smiled, and shook his hand. "This is off the record but you're one of the most polite people I have interviewed." _

_"Well, off the record, your good at your at job." Jaden smiled and helped her up. _

After the duel and the interview the media had gone crazy. Question after question had been answered. There was also a meeting with a new sponsor, not like he needed another one. He had to greet his fans and spent a better part of the day signing autographs for fans. He didn't mind that so much, it felt nice to talk to teens his age. By the time he had arrived at the apartment he was tired and barely made it to the bedroom to change. With his pajamas on he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Jaden didn't have a restful sleep. His dreams turned into nightmares quickly and continued through the night. Though these nightmares were nothing like the ones before when all his friends had turned on him. These nightmares were filled with thoughts of that night, his betrayal at turning pro and his friends turning their backs on him because he left. He woke up in a cold sweat and didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz was sitting up in bed; a thin layer of cold sweat covered his body. He was unable to get back to sleep but his body was aching for it. He cursed and walked toward his dresser, the black box plaguing his mind. _Even when you're gone you're still keeping me awake. _He cursed again and tried to finish the un-complete homework.

_Damn you slacker! _

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and there is more to come.**


	5. Understanding

**Chapter 5 – Understanding**

* * *

One month had passed since Jaden had disappeared. No one had heard anything and the only one with the information as to where he could be wasn't saying anything. The others had tried talking to the Chancellor again and again but he would never say. Their hope was starting to fade and it looked like Jaden didn't want to. It was like he was trying to stay away from the island. 

Chazz had become more moody and refused to talk to them most of the time. He had become the reigning champion of the school but without Jaden there to beat Chazz the teen was being pulled into his dark emotions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was having his own problems. His schedule had been enough to keep him busy, so busy that he didn't have time to reflect on his past. Just like Chazz Jaden had slipped into his own dark emotions except during a duel. He had beaten the latest tournament and accepted the prize with modesty. His fan base had grown to a huge level and the next tournament was coming up.

He would often return home at night, exhausted, too exhausted to dream. He was glad but he was always tired and had another two weeks of work before he had at least a week off. Pegasus was trying hard to convince his manager to give him a longer break but the manager was relentless and always pushing Jaden harder.

The teen was slowly pushing those close to him away, often isolating himself in his apartment. He would put up a front for the camera but wouldn't see any of his friends. When he did see them he was polite and tried to be as cheerful as possible but it got harder to do. He was under a lot of stress and his feelings for Chazz had grown causing the ache in his heart to grow.

This particular day Jaden had woken up far too early. Bright red numbers indicated it was 3:30 in the morning and Jaden knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He tried to shake his latest nightmare from his mind and went to get a shower. At least he wouldn't be late for the opening ceremony for the next tournament, not that he was entered in this one. His next tournament would be held in Australia.

He had to learn the English language everyday for about four hours just so he wouldn't have to have a translator. Two hours after that he had to practice, not that he really needed to but he did anyway. His days had been consumed with a constant list of things to do, where to be and who to meet. If not for the early wake up everyday he wouldn't have any time to himself.

Jaden walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Fixing something to eat was easy, as he didn't have much of an appetite. He made up some eggs and bacon in a small portion. He ate slowly while watching one of the new pop idols singing in their first music video. The song wasn't great but it was better than watching yet another re-run of his latest duel. With how many times that had been on people had to be sick of it by now but they never were.

He frowned and let his head sit in the palm of his hands. The city noise didn't bother him anymore and it scared him that it seemed to relax him, even a little. Cars honked loudly but the sound was very minimal from where he heard it. Jaden's apartment was on one of the higher floors and had a balcony. Deciding he needed some he walked toward the balcony and looked at the view. He could see some stars from where he was and was wishing he could see more.

He knew he was missing Duel Academy and longing to go back but he promised not to. He couldn't go back because his heart wouldn't let him. He sighed and leaned his upper body against the railing. He looked around and noticed that the next-door neighbour was also standing out on their balcony. He really didn't socialize much with the others even though they were near by. They didn't seem to mind that he was famous, as sudden as the fame came. He was glad they didn't hound him and ask for his autograph.

This building allowed for someone to have a private life. It was bad enough if Jaden did go to a café he was surround by fans. He would sign their autograph, talk to them for a bit than they would leave. He would get to eat then he would go back to his new home. If he was lucky he got some sleep during the day but lately that had been harder and harder to achieve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz was pacing in his room yet again. The teen had yet to calm down from the snide remarks Aster had made to him during class. Make one stupid remark over a missing slacker and get glared at by everyone. Chazz glared at the box, now empty. The dragon hung around his neck and he had no idea why he starting to wear it. He tried hard to figure out why but could never find the answer and he didn't have the heart to take it off. The necklace calmed his explosive emotions and helped him deal with all the pain that seemed to fill him these days.

The necklace hit his chest hard and he looked down at it. "What now?" He had been doing this a lot lately, talking to the necklace. He was pretty sure he was going crazy but refused to tell the others. He glared at the necklace, "Yes, I know something's wrong with me." He continued to glare. "Oh man, I've got to get out of here." Chazz walked out the door, the Ojama spirits following.

"Why do you always talk to that necklace boss?"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, the boss is angry! Run!"

"Get away from me!" Chazz took a swing at them but missed. The Ojamas left Chazz alone with his thoughts. "Stupid slacker!"

"Having problems Chazz?" Aster stood in the doorway, smirking. Chazz glared at the teen but didn't say a word. "I could tell you where he is but I forgot, you don't want to know." Aster removed his hand from his pocket. "The information is always open. I have to leave for a tournament for a little while. You have time to think about it." Aster left Chazz standing in his room alone. The teen couldn't help but want to take that offer but refused to accept it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden pulled on the black vest and left the apartment, heading for the waiting car. It didn't take long to reach the duel dome where the press was waiting for all the duelists participating in the opening ceremony. Duelists who were participating in the tournament were not allowed to duel but had to attend. Jaden smiled the cameras as they took pictures.

Reporters were asking questions but Jaden tried to avoid them. He didn't feel like answering question after question, he just wasn't in the mood. He was almost to the doors when he bumped into someone. He apologized and walked into the building avoiding the press further. He made it to the buffet table and saw his manager talking to some of the people he was supposed to greet. He walked as far away as possible finding a large balcony that was empty.

The air was cool but not cold and the view was beautiful. He stood enjoying the view, avoiding the crowd. He would have to face it sometime but right now he couldn't be bothered. The crowd was too big, too cluttered.

"So this is where you're hiding." Jaden ignored the voice.

"I'm not hiding, merely avoiding the crowd." Jaden let out a sigh and continued to stare out at the scenery. Even the past was troubling him inside he wouldn't let it show outside.

"The others have been asking about you."

"What do you tell them? I'm fairly sure you knew about me shortly after I left."

"What does it matter to you if I did?" Jaden turned and looked at Aster calmly.

"If you tell them where I am I'll leave again. I'm going to Australia in a month, they won't be able to go there." Jaden turned back around, "Besides, I'd rather deal with my problems on my own."

"Just like you handled the Society of Light and the shadow games?"

"I wanted to protect my friends, if I had to sacrifice myself I would and I still stand by the theory."

"Then why are you running away?" The brunette turned around quickly but Aster had disappeared into the crowd again. Jaden curled his hand into a fist and shook with anger. His manager decided to make an appearance and pulled the teen into the crowd to meet with a few of the higher ups in business.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz glared at the wall, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. The necklace hung around his neck and glittered in the fading light. The sun had almost set but Chazz didn't care. The slacker always appreciated wonderful views the island had to offer and when the two were sitting together he would go on about it; saying how much he enjoyed it.

When the brunette left it was like a part of him left with him, though this was something he didn't like to admit. He didn't want to admit that he missed the idiot but he did and so did the others. Chazz wondered what Jaden was doing. He questioned if he was safe. He wanted to know if he was happy because he certainly wasn't and part of him wanted Jaden to be unhappy to because that meant there was still something there.

He couldn't focus on anything at the moment. He should be doing his homework and working on his deck but he couldn't. The Ojama spirits were starting to worry about the duelist. He snapped at them less and they knew something had to be done.


	6. Sick

**Chapter 6 – Sick**

* * *

Jaden fell onto the bed with a heavy groan and pulled the covers over his half naked body. He was so tired; he barely made it to bed. His body was exhausted, as was his mind. Being on the go all the time was really hurting his health. He had a cold the previous day and was pretty sure he still had it.

His body was covered in sweat and his head was pounding. The warm shower hadn't helped much and by the time he dried off with a towel and change into pajama bottoms he was already covered in thin layer of sweat. He was cold one minute and warm the next; it was going to be a sick day tomorrow.

_Wait! I can't call in sick. I have a duel tomorrow. My vacation just had to be cancelled. _Jaden felt his world spin even though he was laying flat on his back. He turned on his side and tried to get some sleep. He hadn't eaten yesterday or today but no one seemed to notice. He stomach didn't want food and he feared that he might just relapse into, what he deemed, his nightmare state. (1)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aster was supposed to stay the night at Jaden's apartment. The key was in his hand but he had no idea why he was given it. Pegasus had thrust the key into his hand a couple days before and mentioned discreetly that Jaden was in need of some company. Aster had no idea what that man was up to, he was always coming up with some new plan.

Deciding to finally unlock the door he put the key into the hole. He heard the door unlock and walked into the apartment. His bag was dumped in one of corners in the hall. Jaden was nowhere in sight so he decided to look for him to announce his arrival. Truth be told he was a bit nervous, he had always thought of Jaden in a more than friends way but knew where the brunettes feelings belonged.

Aster searched through the apartment and finally came to the last room, which had to be the bedroom. He opened the door and was surprised to find Jaden sleeping under four blankets. The teen was curled up and looked like he was still cold. Aster moved the blankets off the teen and noticed that he was soaked with sweat, his hair was damp and clung to forehead and his face had a red hue to that had nothing to due with a blush.

Aster shook the teen awake carefully. Jaden opened his eyes, overly bright with fever, and took a good look at who was interrupting his precious sleep. He glared but it didn't have the desired effect. He rolled over and tried to the pull the covers back on. Aster refused and picked the teen up. Jaden didn't have much energy to fight and couldn't help the blush that formed on his face. Aster was blushing slightly as he took the teen to the bathroom.

Filling the tub halfway with cold water he removed the brunettes clothes, blushing badly as he was doing this. He set Jaden into the water and no surprise; Jaden became fully alert and was very agitated. Aster tried not to look as Jaden sighed at the cold water cooled down is fevered body. Aster gave Jaden a towel when he got out and fished through his drawers for a new set of clothes. The bed sheets had to be changed as well since they were soaked through.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" Jaden shrugged but didn't say a word. Aster helped the teen onto the bed with dry sheets. Jaden pulled the covers over his body once again and was once again asleep. Aster couldn't help remember the well-toned body Jaden had and left the room before more dangerous thoughts filled his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz was currently waiting outside Shepard's office. The man hadn't arrived yet but once he did he would find out where Jaden was and go there. He would bring back the teen and make sure he apologized to everyone he had hurt. Then Chazz would talk to him about the warning he had left them. The note was currently crumpled in the teen's hand.

Chazz couldn't remember how many times he had read the note and tried to register the meaning behind them. When he found the necklace everything had fallen in place but he still refused to admit that he had been one of the reasons Jaden had left. Yes, he blamed himself but that did not mean Jaden had no blame. Jaden was never the type to run away but this time he did. True that their relations before Jaden had left had been far from great; they just ignored each other or insulted one another.

Chazz knew he had his own apologies to make but he had to find Jaden first so he could. He was getting desperate now, he couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment and he was starting to feel the first signs of depression. He clutched the necklace tightly trying to will it to bring Jaden back at this very moment but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Shepard was heading his way and he met him halfway. The older man looked shocked at the teen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and you're not getting out of this!" Chazz watched the man as he unlocked his office and walked in; Chazz followed. "Where the hell is Jaden Yuki!"

"Language."

"I don't give a damn about my language right now. I need to know where he is ASAP! Now where is he?" Chazz felt the palms of his hands sting as they slammed onto the desk. "Tell me where he is right now!"

"I'm afraid-"

"I don't want to hear it. Tell me where he is or I will search through your files."

"Now see here!"

"Shut up and tell me where he is!" Chazz could feel his anger rising and knew that Shepard was having a hard time dealing with him.

"_But boss how is he supposed to tell you if want him to shut up?" _Ojama Yellow just happened to make an appearance. Chazz pushed him away and glared at the elder man.

"How much does he mean to you?" Chazz looked puzzled at the question.

"What?"

"How much does he mean to you?"

"He means enough to me that I'd be willing to raid this office and the next for information and risk expulsion. Now tell me where he is damn it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was currently sweating out the fever running through his body. His body was aching all over and he was currently having a less than restful sleep. His moans drifted through the door to the kitchen where Aster was making soup for the teen to eat. He had been stuck in bed and had missed his scheduled duel and would probably miss at least two more days worth of appointments.

He would rather be here than where Pegasus was talking with Jaden's manager. From what he could hear over the phone Pegasus pissed was not someone to mess with. A rather loud moan coming from the bedroom meant that Jaden was currently dealing with one of the major aches he had developed. Aster considered taking him to the hospital but Jaden had refused.

The soup was ready so Aster put some into a bowl and brought it into the bedroom. Jaden's hair was currently soaked and was sticking to every available area of skin. Aster moved the teen's bangs away from his eyes and woke up the sick brunette. Jaden moaned and opened his eyes. The thought of food made Jaden want to be sick and he turned his head away.

Aster helped Jaden sit up and showed him that it was just soup broth and that it would help him. Jaden looked wary for a moment but started to eat or rather drink the broth. The bowl was emptied and the brunette had once again gone back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz had finally gotten the information he wanted and took off on the ferry that arrived. There he would take a car to the address given to him and talk to Jaden, calmly. It was a long ferry ride so he ended up falling asleep. By the time he reached his destination he wide-awake but it was late so he booked a hotel room. Tomorrow…tomorrow he would see Jaden and bring him back to the island. Tomorrow: defiantly tomorrow.

* * *

**(1) Nightmare State – This refers to when he had slipped into a kinda coma in the story before this, Sleepless.**


End file.
